official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
LaGrange, Georgia
LaGrange is a city in and the county seat of Troup County, Georgia. The population of the city is 29,588. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 48.57% Black or African American (14,370) 41.95% White (12,412) 5.56% Hispanic or Latino (1,645) 3.92% Other (1,161) 27.8% (8,225) of LaGrange residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics LaGrange has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 27 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.14 murders a year. Pokemon See the Troup County page for more info. Fun facts * In the late 19th century, LaGrange developed as a railroad center and as an industrial center. Textile mills were developed here and elsewhere in the upland region. Initially they employed only white workers. They increased in regional, state and national economic importance into the mid-20th century. Gradually in the late 20th century, much textile manufacturing moved "offshore," out of the United States. * LaGrange was in the news in late January 2017 for the public apology of its police chief and mayor for the city's failure in 1940 to protect Austin Callaway, a 16-year-old black resident, from being lynched. The police did not report nor investigate his murder very thoroughly. * During the American Civil War, LaGrange was defended by a volunteer women's auxiliary group known as the Nancy Harts or Nancy Hart Rifles, named after Nancy Hart. After defeating the Confederates in nearby West Point, Georgia, Colonel Oscar H. La Grange led his Union troops to the county seat of LaGrange. He placed Confederate prisoners near the front of the column. The Nancy Harts negotiated a surrender with the colonel. ** Although local assets were burned and looted by Union troops, Colonel La Grange spared the private homes of LaGrange, including Bellevue, the home of former US Senator and then Confederate senator Benjamin Harvey Hill, a planter. La Grange may have been returning positive treatment which he had earlier received while in captivity. He had been given medical care by Confederates and was attended by a niece of Senator Hill. After recovery, Col. La Grange was exchanged for a Confederate prisoner, and he returned to battle duty. ** To show their gratitude for his sparing their homes, one of the Nancy Harts hosted a dinner for Col. La Grange. He paroled some local prisoners so they could attend. Many women of the town cooked all night to provide the meal. The next morning the Federal troops marched out, taking various men of the town as prisoners of war. They were soon released, when it was learned that General Lee had surrendered at Appomattox. * LaGrange is the birthplace of actor Fred Newman. * LaGrange is home to LaGrange College and a campus of West Georgia Technical College. * LaGrange has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, LaGrange Callaway Airport, LaGrange Mall and a few other shopping centers, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Solstice Apparel, electric showers, a bit of RV parks, Highland Country Club, some auto parts places and car dealerships, a bit of hotels/motels, some fast food and chain restaurants, Walmart, Home Depot, Nintendo World, Aldi, Publix, Kroger, Food Depot, some local restaurants and businesses, CVS, Good Ol Country Buffet, Hog Heaven, Fried Tomato Buffet, Los Nopales, Piggly Wiggly, Country's Barbecue, Brickhouse Grille, Big Chic, Main Street Pub, Yama, Taste Of Lemon, a few movie theaters, Mi Pueblito Supermarket Taqueria, Cisco's Cafe, Todamgol 2 Korean, Peking Chinese, Cafe Detour, Jim Bob's Chicken Fingers, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities